


They Were okay

by ArminArlertTheHero



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminArlertTheHero/pseuds/ArminArlertTheHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Finn and Rey had been through they were finally able to meet again and reassure each other that they were okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were okay

Rey figured he needed to do this. The hugging, the grabbing, the kissing...She came to the conclusion that this is what people did to show that they cared for one another. If that was the case she would be more than happy to familiarize herself with this. She squirmed a little as he kissed her nose, she turned as heat colored her cheeks, a smile found its way on her face, try as she might she couldn't force it to disappear.

“Stop!” She protested, while laughing softly, clearly telling him that she wanted him to do anything but.

He was ignoring her, content to pepper her face with kisses, as he held her tightly against him.

“You're okay,” She heard him say again, it was a mantra he had been telling himself since he had first landed on the planet and proceeded to hug her for all she was worth. She remembered the panic, desperate look that was on his face when he had first arrived, and more importantly how it had morphed into relief, and sheer joy when his eye's had met her's. She still found it hard to believe that someone would gaze at her the way he had. Like she mattered, like she was important.

Afterward it had been almost a blur as he had practically dragged her away from a stunned and confused Luke Skywalker into the lounge of the Millennium Falcon, before she could gather her thoughts, he had wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and his lips had met her temple, At that moment she had expected it to be awkward and strange but it had felt right,

“You're okay.” He whispered again, clutching her as if she would disappear if he let go.

She giggled as he kissed her cheek and made his way across her face, somehow finding a way to worship her rough and dry skin, a consequence of her living on a desert planet for most of her life.

“Finn...I'm okay,” she whispered, He finally seemed to recognize where he was and what he was doing. His eyes met her's, and the range of emotions that was directed at her left her momentarily stunned.

“Y-you don't understand. The last time I saw you, you were lying in the snow and you weren't moving, and then I fought Kylo and I lost and all I could think about was that I failed to protect you and that he would kill you like he did Han and I just co-”

“Finn,” She interrupted, grabbing his face, stopping him before he could go any further. “I understand...trust me I do.”

Because the last time she had seen him, he been ripped apart by a light saber, and worst of all his bright expressive eyes had refused to open even as she cried and begged them to do so, just so he could tell her that he was fine, smile at her and say something to reassure her and make her laugh all at the same time. Even when she had finally gotten him to safety, her duties had forced her to leave his side despite every fiber of her being telling her to stay and not abandon the one person who had not abandoned her,

“I'm okay, Finn.” She said and then smiled while pressing her own lips on his forehead. She saw something flash in his eyes, a memory of not too long ago.

“I'm okay” She said again, laughing and smiling deciding it was her turn to pepper his face with kisses. She moved against him and adjusted her body, no longer sprawled across his lap sideways but straddling him with her knees on either side of his hips.

Are you okay?” She kissed the corner of his mouth, then she paused and decided to press her lips lightly against his.

He said nothing for awhile, but then he began to laugh, relief and excitement coursing though him.

“I'm okay.” He responded, kissing her lips softly. “You?”

She nodded, unable to contain the euphoria that was bubbling up inside her, She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, and kissed him again. “I'm okay. How about you?”

“I'm okay.” He wrapped his arms around her small waist to pull her tightly against him. Only taking his lips away from her's when he had to utter that familiar reassuring phrase.

“Of course I am...” She said then immediately placed her lips back on his. And she was because he had come back again.


End file.
